super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheriff of Nottingham (SSDB)
The Sheriff of Nottingham is an anthropomorphic fat grey wolf and the secondary but possibly main antagonist of the animated Disney film Robin Hood. Character Description The Sheriff was one of the antagonists of Robin Hood. His job in the movie was to collect the taxes from the local villagers of Nottingham. Without any remorse or sympathy for the citizens, the Sheriff collected the taxes from little kids and otherwise very poor people just to give them to Prince John. He was one of the participants in the archery contest and cheated his way into second place but attacked Robin Hood when his cover was blown. He and Prince John managed to imprison the villagers and all of Robin's friends. After a flaming battle against the archer, the Sheriff was beaten and thrown in the rock pile as punishment along with Prince John and Sir Hiss. In Super Smash Disney Brothers The Sheriff of Nottingham appears as a playable villain character from the Robin Hood series. He's a balanced character with not that much speed unlike some other villains. His Neutral Special is to throw a money bag. His Side Special is to throw his sword like a boomerang. His Up Special is to order Trigger and Nutsy the Vultures to fly him up. His Down Special is to use his ball-and-chain. His in-game description here: SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM "The bumbling but dangerous sheriff of Nottingham is ready to fight against others but also collect the taxes from everybody if possible." Attributes The Sheriff has an unique kind of gameplay. Almost everytime he attacks someone, they'll drop taxes on to the ground which the Sheriff can collect. Depending on how much collected, they'll give you coins to use. The Sheriff is a balanced character who's not that fast. His attacks normally include his sword, coins or his body. Moveset *Neutral Attack: The Sheriff slashes his sword around. *Forward Tilt: The Sheriff kicks forward. *Up Tilt: The Sheriff does an arch-shaped slap with his hand. *Down Tilt: The Sheriff swipes his sword on the ground. *Dash Attack: The Sheriff rolls forward on the floor. *Forward Smash: The Sheriff instead grabs a crossbow and swings it forward with force. As an added bonus, if charged completely, the crossbow will also shoot an arrow. *Up Smash: The Sheriff grabs a spear and quickly swings it upwards. *Down Smash: The Sheriff grabs an axe and spins around on the floor with it. *Neutral Air: The Sheriff performs various slashes in the air. *Forward Air: The Sheriff smashes forward with a mallet that will meteor smash anyone down with force. *Back Air: The Sheriff cycles his tail like a propeller. *Up Air: The Sheriff swipes upwards with his sword. *Down Air: The Sheriff uses a mallet to slam it down in the air. *Pummel: The Sheriff punches the victim in the belly. *Forward Throw: The Sheriff pushes the opponent away with his belly. *Back Throw: The Sheriff uses a spear to grab the opponent and slam him or her down behind him. *Up Throw: The Sheriff throws the opponent upwards and then shoots an arrow at them with a bow & arrow. *Down Throw: The Sheriff sits on the opponent and starts snoring but the remembers and gets up. *Floor (back): The Sheriff swipes his sword front and backwards. *Floor (front): The Sheriff punches forward and kicks behind him. *Floor (trip): The Sheriff swipes his sword. *Edge (<100%): The Sheriff quickly climbs to the stage and swipes his sword. *Edge (100%+): The Sheriff slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his hand. *Neutral-Special: The Sheriff throws a money bag forward. If the money bag hits an enemy, it will burst to reveal millions of coins that will scatter around the air and fall on enemies and do damage as well. *Side-Special: The Sheriff throws his sword like a boomerang. *Up-Special: The Sheriff orders Trigger and Nutsy the Vultures to fly him upwards. After some time, the vultures will tire and drop the Sheriff due to his weight. *Down-Special: The Sheriff uses a ball-and-chain to swing around his foot. The ball does good damage and is one of the Sheriff's strongest attacks. *Final Smash: Flame Fury: The Sheriff grabs a torch and starts swinging it wildly. The stage then gets cloaked in flames as the Sheriff still holds a torch. Enemies will take damage in the stage and will be juggled by fire if touched. The Sheriff can also swing his torch which does extreme burn damage if touched by it. Taunts *Up: The Sheriff starts waving at an unknown audience and says "Thank y'all for supportin' me" *Side: The Sheriff starts smelling and does his famous pose along with the words "There's somethin' funny goin' on in here" *Down: The Sheriff starts bowing to an unknown audience. On-Screen Appearance The Sheriff arrives while walking casually as he does in the original movie to his position and grabs his sword. Cheer Male Voices: Sheriff of! Female Voices: Nottingham! Male Voices: Sheriff of! Male Voices: Nottingham! Victory Theme A Victorian-like theme mixed with trumpets and a rusty accordion. Victory Poses *The Sheriff gives a thumbs up and shoots an arrow with his bow. *The Sheriff sits in a chair and starts sleeping. *The Sheriff gives both Trigger and Nutsy a pat on their backs. Event Matches *Event 19: Nottingham Duel: As Robin Hood, defeat Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss. *Event 29: Miny Antagonists: Defeat the minor antagonists. Role in Story Mode The Sheriff of Nottingham appears as a secondary antagonist that works alongside Prince John and Sir Hiss. He acts almost exactly like his movie counterpart but is slightly more evil. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Well well! Look who we 'ave here! It's Robin Hood! I am ever so sorry but killing comes first you know." Sheriff to Robin Hood. "The king has been quite sleepless lately Hiss. We can't just barge in and wake him up." Sheriff to Sir Hiss. "What do you goody-goodies want? Give Nottingham their taxes back? I'm gonna have to think about that...no I won't." Sheriff to the people of Nottingham. Costumes *The Sheriff: Sheriff's normal appearance. *Blue Sheriff: Sheriff wearing blue clothes and purple clothes. *Green Sheriff: Sheriff wearing green clothes. *Red Sheriff: Sheriff wearing red and orange clothes. *Yellow Sheriff: Sheriff wearing yellow clothes. Trivia *The Sheriff is apparently stronger than his leader, Prince John, in this game. Which is unusual for henchmen and leaders. *Exactly like the film, adventure mode portrays The Sheriff as more active than Prince John and more evil than him as well. Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23